Jack the Hedgehog's 3rd Story: The Ogre Within
This is Jack the Hedgehog's (Spongebob100) 3rd Story about how Jack turns into Ogre Jack (True Ogre) for the first time (Need a picture of True Ogre from Tekken 3, 5, Tag Tournament 1 & Tag Tournament 2 only Orange) CharactersEdit (Anyone can Join) ﻿Main HeroesEdit *'Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) / Ogre Jack (Spongebob100)' *Amy Rose *Patricia the Skunk *Blaze THC *Thrash the Hedgehog *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Bakuustorm the two tailed cat Halfbreed (Baby years) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn *Bunnie Rabbot Additional CharactersEdit *Cream the Rabbit Knothole Freedom FightersEdit *Rotor *Antoine *Tails *Dulcy *NICOLE G.U.N.Edit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat Main VillainEdit *Ogre / True Ogre (From Tekken) Villains that helps Ogre / True OgreEdit *Dr. EggPlankton *Dr. Eggman KeysEdit *﻿'Bold = Turns into True Ogre by Ogre (Ogre Forms)' Chapter 1: Jack's New AdventureEdit ﻿Jack: (Relaxes on his Hammock) Ahhhh, what a day Amy & Patricia: (Relaxes on Jack's Hammock) Yeah Jack: There's nothing to do Amy: I should get to Knothole, I have a meeting to get to (Gets up) Come on Patricia: (Follows Amy) Come on Jack Jack: Coming (Gets up) (Felt a True Ogre Vision) Oh my Amy: Come on Jack: I'm coming Amy: Are you ok? Jack: I'm fine, it's just that I felt a Vision inside of me Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom) Come on Jack & Amy: (Hops on Patricia's Flying Broom) Patricia: Here we go (Flies her Flying Broom, up, up & away) (Darkstorm teleports in with a his son in his arms) Jack: Oh Hi Darkstorm, how's it going? Darkstorm:I am a father Jack: Well Congrat...(Has another vision from True Ogre) Ahhhh! Patricia: What's the matter? Jack: I had another vision Amy: About what? Jack: A Giant Figure that goes by the name Ogre The Baby:(Giggles at Amy) Amy: Hello little one, my name is Amy Patricia: Who is this Ogre? Jack: I don't know, he's tall & Strong & his name is Ogre The Baby:(Looks like Kirara with cat like form and the two tails but has Darkstorms powers and wings)*Wants Amy to hold him* Amy: (Holds the Baby) Awww, he's sooo cute. By the way who's Ogre? The Baby:(Since he is a Half human and Half Kitten, he nuzzles Amy's fingers) Jack: I don't know. Darkstorm do you know about Ogre? Darkstorm: Not much, if to defeat Orge one must have the Devil GenE. Jack: And that would be who? Darkstorm: Kazuya or Jin Krusma Jack: You mean Kazama? Darkstorm: Right. The Baby:(Purring to Amy and Patricia) Amy & Patricia: Awww Jack: Anyways we gotta get going before were...(has another vision of True Ogre) Ahhhhh, not again! Patricia: Oh dear, not again Jack: Don't worry, I think I'm going to be fine Amy: Come on, we gotta get to Knothole & fast Jack: Alright (Thought) What's wrong with me today? Chapter 2: Knothole VillageEdit Patricia: (Lands) Here we are Jack: Ok, good luck at the Meeting today, Amy Amy: Thanks see ya later Jack Jack: Bye Amy (The Freedom Fighters goes inside HQ for a meeting) Jack: (Felt another vision about True Ogre) Ow! Patricia: Are you alright? Jack: Never better Patricia: Good Jack: I...(Felt something odd & falls to the Ground) Patricia: Jack! Are you alright? Jack: (Felt his Eyes change from Green to Red) (At Knothole HQ) Sally: Attention Freedom Fighters, We the Knothole Freedom Fighters are gonna defeat Eggman & save Planet Mobius from his Descrution Sonic: Alright, but how? Sally: All we have to do is...(Hears Jack Screaming) Someone's in Trouble (The Freedom fighters notices Jack who is gone Crazy) Amy: Oh my, is he ok? Tails: What happen to Jack? Rotor: I don't know but GRAB HIM (The Freedom Fighters including Patricia dogpiles on Jack & traps him in a Cage) Jack: (Turns back to normal) What happen? Antonie: Have you gone Stark-Craving Mad?! Jack: Have I gone what now? Dulcy: Are you alright? Jack: Huh? Who? Amy: We betta get Jack to the Lab, quick! Sally: Amy's right let's go (THe Freedom Fighters & Patricia takes Jack to the Lab) Jack: I don't know what just happen Patricia: Hang in there Jack, you'll be ok Sally: NICOLE, scan Jack for something seriously important NICOLE: Scanning Sally (Scans Jack & notices Dark Green Energy inside of him) I've found Mysterious Dark Green Energy come from the God of Fighting....Ogre Sally: (Gasps) Oh my gosh Sonic: Who's Ogre? Sally: We don't know Sonic, but we gotta resuce him somehow, Ogre's Energy is Controlling his Mind Amy: (Knocks Jack on the Head with her Piko Piko Hammer) Sally: Amy what are you doing? We're...(Notices Ogre is not Controlling Jack anymore thanks to Amy's Attack) I hate to say it but, Good thinking Amy: Thanks Jack: (Wakes up) Oh Man, what just happen? Bunnie: You don't remember Sugar? Jack: No, not even once. I feel sorta Itchy Amy: Jackikku, what's happening to you? Jack: (grows Larger) I don't know Sonic: Whao, either I'm saying things or is he the Tallest Hedgehog in Knothole? Amy: He's not even a Freedom Fighter, he've grown up to 7 Feet tall Jack: Make that 10 Feet tall Patricia: Is it one of your forms? Jack: No, I guess not. (To Blaze THC) Honey, what's happening to me? The Baby:(Is curious) Blaze THC: I don't know The Baby:(Cuddles Patricia and takes a nap) Darkstorm:(Near faints on how cute his son is) Jack: Must...defeat...OGRE! (Goes out of the Door & Flys away) Patricia: How did Jack do that without his Dragon Wings? Amy: I don't know but we gotta go after him Dulcy: I'll go fly up there & stop him Hop on Sally, Sonic & Bunnie: (Hops on) Dulcy: (Flys up to Jack) Stop! Jack: I must defeat Ogre...Alone! (Flys away) Dulcy: Come back here (Chases Jack) (Dulcy keeps on Chasing Jack through the Sky) Jack: (Goes through a Cave & out of it) Dulcy: I think I'm too big to fit through Sonic: Look Out (Dulcy accidently crashed to a Wall) Dulcy: (Feels dizzy) I'm coming home Ma (Falls down) Sally: Brace yourself Jack: (Grabs Dulcy with his Strength) Got ya (Puts them down gently) Like I said, I'll fight him alone (Flys away) Amy: Are you alright? Sally: Yeah, but why Jack has to fight Ogre alone? Patricia: I felt Jack has the Devil Gene inside of him like Kazuya Mishima & Jin Kazama Amy: This is very strange Jack: (Comes back feeling wierd) What happen? Sorry about that, it's just that something went Loco in my head like this (Imitates as a CooCoo Clock) Amy: Oh dear, we need to defeat Ogre & get the Devil Gene out of him Patricia: I hope we can get the Devil Gene out of Jack Amy: Me too Jack: (his Arms grows Muscles) Patricia: His Muscles have grown Jack: Well, I'm still just being me. I need some Shut Eye Sonic: Ok, good night everyone Tails: Goodnight Sonic Chapter 3: The Ogre in MidnightEdit (At Midnight) Jack: (Fast asleep, looking back to Normal until...) ????: HELP! Jack: (wakes up with Red Glowing Eyes) (At Eggman's Base) (Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton have Captured Patricia, Amy & Cream) Dr. Eggman: It's time for you girls to be Roboticized ! Dr. EggPlankton: Hold it right there, I'm in charge here & that's Robotnik Prime's Line you know that (We can see a Giant Shadow with Red Glowing Eyes appear from the Shadows & stomps up to both Eggman & EggPlankton behind them) Dr. Eggman: Alright fine, it's time to exterminate those... ????: (Roars) Dr. Eggman: Hedgehogs? (Both Eggman & EggPlankton turns to see...) Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: AHHHHHHHHH !!! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?!?! (It was Ogre Jack) Ogre Jack: (Roars at Eggman & EggPlankton very loud) Patricia: What the heck is that thing? Amy: I don't know, but he's scary Dr. Eggman: YOU SHALL NOT PASS! (Summons his Eggbots) (The Eggbots made a wall out of themselves) Ogre Jack: (Grabs all of the Eggbots & Crushes them) Dr. EggPlankton: Jack-4 Robots attack (Jack-4 Robots are about to attack Ogre Jack, but Ogre Jack Crushes every single one easily) Dr. Eggman: What?! Ogre Jack: (Roars) (Grabs Eggman & EggPlankton & throws them away) Dr. Eggman & Dr. EggPlankton: AHHHH! (Crashes to a Wall) CRASH Dr. EggPlankton: He's too strong Patricia: Did you see that? That Monster attacked Eggman & EggPlankton Cream; Let's hope he didn't want to eat us Amy: We gotta get outta here Ogre Jack: (Walks closer to Patricia, Amy & Cream) Amy, Patricia & Cream: (Feeling Scared) Ogre Jack: (Breaks free Patricia, Amy & Cream, carries the Girls & Flys away while holding Amy & Cream) Cream: Thanks for saving us, m m m m m m Mr. Monster Ogre Jack: Call me Ogre Jack (Lands & puts Patricia, Amy & Cream down gently) Amy: Now where have I heard that before? Ogre Jack: (Flys away) Patricia: Girls, I think we gotta go after him Amy: Maybe next time Patricia, let's get some sleep Cream: Ok (Yawns) I'm getting tired Patricia: Good night (Amy, Cream & Patricia went back to their Houses to go back to sleep) Chapter 4: A Strange FeelingEdit (In the Morning) Jack: (Wakes up looking back to normal) (Yawns) What a night. (Gets out of Bed & make his bed) I had a crazy dream of me turning into a Great Big Beast, with Sharp Teeth, Large Horns, a Snake arm for a Right Arm & Sharp Claws from the Left Arm (Brushes his teeth & heads to the Kitchen & Makes Pancakes) Man, I have a rough Dream. Oh well, it's just a dream anyway (Eats his Pancakes) Mmm Delicious (Jack Goes outside & it was a beautiful Sunny Morning) Jack: (breathes in & breathes out) What a beautiful day, beautiful sky, beautiful plants, beautiful Flickies, beautiful...uhhh? Ah you know. Same old, same old. ???:(Growls) Jack: Huh? Who's there? Amy & Patricia: (Appears) Hi Jack Jack: Hi, I just want to know that where is that Growling coming from Amy: I don't know Patricia: I think we should get going to Station Square Jack: Ok Patricia Cream: (Appears) Hi Amy & Patricia Amy: Hi Cream Cream: It's nice to see you again, by the way, we want to know who is Ogre Jack? Jack: (Heard of what Cream said) (Thought) Ogre Jack? I don't know what got into me Patricia: He still roaming through the City in Night Time in the Shadows The Baby:(Nuzzles Patricia) Patricia: (Picks up Patricia) Hello little one Jack: So if he is here, then that means Darkstorm is already here Cream: But where is he? Amy: I don't know. Jack: Maybe we need some help Amy: Maybe Shadow & Rouge, maybe they'll know what to do Patricia: Ok let's walk Jack: Ok Chapter 5: At G.U.N.Edit ﻿Jack: (Feels the Ogre inside of him) Shadow: (Notices Jack, Amy, Cream & Patricia) I wonder what they want Rouge: I don't know Shadow, but I bet this is gonna be Juicy Amy: Shadow, Rouge, we have a big problem Jack: (His Muscles Grows & he's 10 feet tall) Rouge: Now that's Juicy Shadow: What happen to him? Sonic: He's turning into a Big Beast Sally: That's why he's acting wierd Bunnie: And he's Larger than ever before Jack: Well, I'm still me. Does anyone have Meat because I'm hungry for meat Amy: And he's been turning into a Meat Eater, known as a Carnivor The Baby:(Cawing to his father) ???:Freeze (Has Desert Eagle trained on Jack)!!!! Jack: What the heck is going on? Naval Trooper: Hands where I can see them demon Jack: Demon? Where? Naval Trooper:(About to shoot) Jack: Oh it's me? Amy: I'm afraid so Jack: Oh Milk me (Runs away) RUN AWAY ! Naval Trooper:(Shoots) Rouge Raptor:(Attacks) Jack: (Dodges) Get away from me. I didn;t do nothing Amy: Run Jack, run like the Wind Raptor:(Attacks Naval Trooper) The Baby:(Caws get louder) Jack: I'm OUTTA HERE (runs away) Amy: We betta check on him Patricia: Ok Sonic: Alright Sally: Let's go get Jack Bunnie: Ok, maybe he could be in big trouble, that poor thing Patricia: Then let's go (Sonic, Amy, Patricia, Sally & Bunnie goes out to find Jack) Chapter 6: Halfway to True OgreEdit Jack: (Hiding in an Alley Way) (His Quills grows Longer & Longer, so he makes a Pony Tail with his Quills on his head & his Dragon wings have grown as well) There Amy: We found him, whao Sonic: He's getting more like Ogre Jack: Sorry Sally: We need to stop Ogre's reign of terror Jack: What do you think it wants Bunnie: He's properly at his big ol Temple just outside of Town, it's was in the Jungle Darkstorm: (Heard his sons Caws and Roars an answer) The Baby:(Teleports to Bunnies head and follows the echo of his fathers roar) Jack: (His eyes turn Red) I must defeat Ogre to save everyone on Mobius Darkstorm:(Tackles Jack) The Baby:(Fur turns spiky) Jack: What did you do that for? Darkstorm:You still have the devils gene? The Baby:(Hisses a warning) Darkstorm;(Helps Jack up) sorry bout that Jack: That's ok Patricia: This is strange The Baby:(Screaches like a Xenomorph) Jack: (Deep Voice) Ow, that hurt. Hey, what happen to my voice? Amy: I guess your Voice does sound like Ogre to me Jack: (His eyes turn Red again) I must destroy Ogre (Flys away) Amy & Patricia: He's getting away (Goes after Jack) Sonic, Sally & Bunnie: (Follows Jack as well) Darkstorm:(Picks up his Son and Runs at 998.9 Mph) Jack: (Notices Everyone is following him) Please, you'll be in danger by the time you get there, I must defeat Ogre (Flys Faster) Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom & Picks Amy up & puts her on her Broom) Amy & I are going to follow Jack while the Rest of you go find some help for us Sonic: Ok, Patricia, you 2 Girls be careful Amy: Don't worry Sonic, we won't be long Patricia: (Flys her Broom with Amy to go after Jack) Blaze THC:(She doesn't know of the Dark Angel wings appearing and she flys to keep up with jack) Sonic: Did you see that? Sally: Yeah, I hope their ok Chapter 7: At Ogre's TempleEdit ﻿Jack: (Lands) (Grows Sharp Teeth & his Feet grows 2x Larger) Must defeat Ogre (Meanwhile with Amy & Patricia) Patricia: (Spots Jack) There he is Jack: Stay out of my way, please? Amy: (Notices Patricia's Broom has Engine Problems) Uh Patricia? Patricia: Yes Amy? Amy: I think we have some Problems Patricia: (Notices her Broom is having Engine Problems) Oh dear, I think it's time to land (Lands her Broom) Amy: (Hops off) We'd betta check the Engines Patricia: (Hops off) Ok (Checks the Broom's Engines) Oh dear, the Engine are broken ! Amy: We'd betta fix it The Baby:(Teleports to Amy) Amy: What are you doing here, I thought your gonna go get help with Sonikku, Sally & Bunnie Darkstorm: Bakuustorm Baby Bakuustorm:(Fur gets spike for his father to look up) Darkstorm:(Gets attacked by a Xenomorph Guard) Amy: What's that? Patricia: I don't know, but I need more time to fix my Broom's Engines (Fixing her Broom's Engines) Xenomorph Guard:(Shrieks) Amy: Is that a Xenomorph?! Patricia: It sure looks like one. Darkstorm: Rorin Xenomorph Guard:(Snarls) Patricia: Done, let's get outta here. (Patricia & Amy hops on Patricia's Flying Broom & flys away) Jack: (Going inside the Temple) Amy: Wait! Ogre is trying to trick you Patricia: Be careful he's trying to drain your Power Jack: But why? Xenomorph Guards: (Appear but then they ignite on fire) Jack: What are Xenomorph Guards doing here? Angel Blaze THC: Who cares Jacky, all we know is that I have part of the Devils gene Jack: But Ogre Possessed me, does that what I look like this? (His Right arm turns into a Snake Arm & His Horns grows & his Claws as well, his Hair gone Shaggy & their are Pointier then before & his Fur is more Thicker then ever like a Fur Coat) My Transformation is almost complete Angel Blaze THC: Then one of us should have the other half of the devils gene Jack: Ok, but how? (Turns into Ogre Jack with an Orange Flash) Ogre Jack: OGRE JACK! Angel Blaze THC:Jacky try to take controll Ogre Jack: (Tries really Hard) I need some help! Amy: Oh dear, Jack is in Trouble Patricia: We gotta help him Angel Blaze THC: Your yo own master Jacky!!! Ogre Jack (Has sucessfully controlls his Ogre Form) I've done it ! Angel Blaze THC:(Hugs her Jack) Ogre Jack: (Hugs his Blaze THC) Patricia: (Hears Large Stomping) Guys, what was that? Amy: It's....OGRE!!! Ogre: (Appears) Hello, Jack the Hedgehog Chapter 8: Ogre Jack vs OgreEdit Ogre Jack: Ogre, I see you've been revived after that last battle from Jin Kazama Ogre: Yes & now I've returned stronger than ever Angel Blaze:Oye. Ogre: (Turns to Angel Blaze THC) And who are you? Angel Blaze: Jacks Fience (Is this when they are getting married or are they married?) Ogre: Then prepare to die! Ogre Jack: If you want my Blaze the Hedgecat, then you gotta have to get through me to get her Ogre: Then prepare to defend yourself Hedgehog (gets ready to fight) Ogre Jack (gets ready to fight) Oh I will Amy: Go get him Jack Patricia: You can do it Ogre Jack & Ogre: (Charges at each other & starts fighting each other) Sonic: We got more Freedom Fighters to help us Sally: Where's Jack? Ogre Jack: (Pushes Ogre away & goes in front of Sally) Sally: OH MY GOSH ! Ogre Jack: No, it's me Jack in my Ogre Form Ogre: (Tackles Ogre Jack) Bunnie: You mean that Orange Beast is acculty Jack Sonic: I think so Amy: He's in Danger Patricia: We gotta help him, but it's Jack's Battle Ogre Jack: (punches Ogre at the Face) Ogre: (Punches back at Ogre Jack) Amy: Looks like he's in serious pain Patricia: Don't worry, he'll be ok Angel Blaze:You've messed with the DARK ANGEL!!! Ogre: OUT OF MY WAY! (Swats Angel Blaze THC away) Ogre Jack: Leave my Girlfriend alone (Slams Ogre to the Ground) There, now your toast Ogre: Oh yeah (Gets up) I need to asorb the Body I choose normally it was either Heihachi or Jin Kazama. Ogre Jack You wouldn't dare Blaze THC:(Turns into Devil Blaze to show that she has the Devils gene) Ogre: That's Impossible, but how did you... Ogre Jack: (To Blaze THC) You have the Devil Gene?! Blaze THC: Yes Ogre Jack: But why did you get the Devil Gene inside of you? Ogre: (Relieses someone else who has the Devil Gene) Jin Kazama Darkstorm:Energy Blast!!! Ogre: (DOdges & grabs Darkstorm by the Neck) It's no use Darkstorm. Your Perfect! (Asorbing Darkstorm) Ogre Jack: Darkstorm! Darkstorm:(Tries to break free) Ogre: There's no escape, Darkstorm. There's NO escape! (Asorbs Darkstorm & turns into True Ogre) Chapter 9: True Ogre!!!Edit True Ogre: (Roars) Ogre Jack: Whao, this must be True Ogre True Ogre: Yes, it's time for you to be eliminated ! Ogre Jack: Me & My wife are in this together, right Blaze? Devil Blaze: Sure (Feels a rush of heat) True Ogre: Then prepare to Die! (Charges at Ogre Jack & Devil Blaze) Ogre Jack: (Charges at True Ogre) Ogre Jack & True Ogre: (Fighting each other) Ogre Jack: Give up yet? True Ogre: I'm just warming up, this is only the Beggining Ogre Jack: Ok then (The 2 start fighting each other again) True Ogre: What?! Our Attacks are even?!?! Ogre Jack: Wierd Darkstorm:(Begins eating Ogres insides) True Ogre: Ahhh! Get off of me (Swats Devil Blaze away from him) Ogre Jack: Blaze are you ok? Darkstorm:(Roars Screams trying to stop Ogres heart) True Ogre: It's no use, Darkstorm, you can't stop me Ogre Jack: (Punches True Ogre) True Ogre: Oh yeah? I'm going full power on my next move Ogre Jack: So am I True Ogre & Ogre Jack: (Tries to punch each other, but their Hands touched each other & their Hands got completly Stuck making an Energy Feed Back) Ogre Jack: What's happening? True Ogre: It's making an Energy Feedback! (Both True Ogre & Ogre Jack tries to pull apart, but it's no use) True Ogre: (Accidently turns Black & has red eyes a similar form from "Tekken Tag Tournament 2") Amy: No chance of confusing them now! Patricia: Now we're all trapped Sonic: Look at True Ogre's Left Arm, it now has Multiple Snake Arms for a Left Arm. We gotta stop him Ogre Jack: We can't pull apart True Ogre: I hope one of us can manage to Die! Ogre Jack: And It's you! (Punches True Ogre at the Face) True Ogre: Ow! Devil Blaze: Hell FIRE!!! True Ogre: (teleported behind Blaze THC) Ogre Jack: Look out Blaze! True Ogre: (Punches Blaze THC really hard) Darkstorm:(His rage becomes to unstable even for True Orge to hold back) True Ogre: (asorbs Darkstorm's Rage) Thanks for your Rage, it tastes Delicious Ogre Jack: He's becoming even more powerful, the only thing to stop is...(Thoughts of an Idea) is an Energy Feedback...that's it ! Amy & Patricia: Huh? Ogre Jack: It's our only chance, you girls betta distract Ogre until I found the right spot to make a Feedback Sonic: But it's too dangerous Ogre Jack: There's no time to explain Amy: Got it (bonks True Ogre on the Head with her Piko Piko Hammer) Yoo Hoo, Mr. Ogre! Catch us if you can True Ogre: Grrrrr! Amy & Patricia: (Runs around True Ogre with Amy going one way & Patricia going the other way, making True Ogre dizzy) True Ogre: Your making me dizzy Ogre Jack: (Spots True Ogre's Chest) There! (Touchs True Ogre's Chest with his Right Hand, making an Energy Feedback) Darkstorm:(Goes to True Ogres Lungs and chopps them) True Ogre: AHHHH! Ogre Jack: It's working! True Ogre: (Fixing his Lungs) Ogre Jack: Darkstorm, only the Devil Gene can stop Ogre Devil Blaze:(Attacks) True Ogre: ARGH! Ogre Jack: I'm making an Energy Feedback, I need more help Devil Blaze: Hell Blast!! True Ogre: (Tooken half of the Damage) Ogre Jack: Wait a minute, it only tooken half the Damage because you had 1 half of the Devil Gene, if we combine our Powers we can defeat it together Blaze THC: (Her devil form collapses) Ogre Jack: Ok, that would be a problem. I'm coming to get you out (Grabs Darkstorm's Hand & pulls him out of True Ogre's Body) I got ya, are you ok? Darkstorm:(Gasps fresh air) Ogre Jack: I;ll take as a Yes (Notices Ogre is still True Ogre) OH COME ON NOW!!! True Ogre: I'm still powerful. I've already tooken down your wife's Devil Form Ogre Jack: You betta tell the difference between a Hedgehog & an Evil Spirit like you. A certain someone taught me that True Ogre: Then prepare to die! (Breathes fire at Ogre Jack) Ogre Jack: (Teleports behind True Ogre) True Ogre: WHAT?!?! Ogre Jack: I've learned teleportation thanks to you. Oh & by the way, Adios Ogre (Breathes Huge amounts of Fire at True Ogre) True Ogre: (burning) I'm Burning! Darkstorm:(Extends blades) Ogre Jack: Wait look! True Ogre: (Turning into Stone) Ogre Jack: It's over now (goes Blaze THC) Are you ok, Blaze THC? (Turns back to normal) Blaze THC:(This is where she is pregnant with Stardust) Jacky I am.... well (Whispers into Jacks ear and puts his hand to her bell and movement is felt *Remember this is when Blaze THC is pregnanat with Stardust*) Jack: Great Canadian Chesse! Your having a Baby? (The baby kicks) Jack: I'll take that as a Yes, say since we're not married yet, let's get married, my beautiful Kitten Blaze THC:(Hugs her fience) Jack: (Hugs Blaze THC) Amy: Aww, that's sweet Sonic: Yeah, but let's get outta here, the place is started to crumble (The Temple is started to crumble down) Jack: Let's get outta here (Our Heroes gets out of the Temple before it crumbles down with Ogre) Darkstorm:(Still trying to regain his energy) Jack: Is everyone ok? Patricia: We're ok Amy: Yep, everyone is ok Blaze THC: Definatly Jacky *Purrs* Jack: Phew, I'm glad that's over Blaze THC:(Hugs Jack) Jack: I'm so glad I resuced you from Ogre Blaze THC:(Meowing and licks Jacks cheek like a cat) Jack: (Hugs Blaze THC) Aw, your making me blush Amy: Come on, let's go home Blaze THC:(Summons her mothers picture album from her time for when she was a Hedgekitten) It is said though Jack: Aw, your so cute Blaze THC: Thanks Jack: (Carries Blaze THC) Do you mind if I carry you home? Blaze THC: Sure Jack: Thank you, my beautiful Kitten (Kisses Blaze THC & walks home while carrying Blaze THC) Blaze THC:(Purr) (As Jack & Blaze THC went back home, Amy & Patricia watched them as they go) Amy: (Sighs) Love is in the air Patricia: Yeah, I wish I had my Boyfriend Amy: Don't worry, you'll get one, in the mean time, I got a date with Sonic (Turns to see that Sonic dissapeared already) Where'd he go? Sonic: (Running away from Amy) Amy: Hey! Sonic, you get back here! (Chases Sonic) Patricia: See you later EpilougeEdit Jack: Here we are, Home Sweet Home (Puts down Blaze THC) Blaze THC:(Meowing) Jack: (Opens the Door) Ladies First Blaze THC:(Walks in while giggling) *Mind if we go on ahead to their wedding?* Jack: Sure thing, my beautiful flower Blaze THC:(Purring) (At the Wedding) Jack: (Waiting for Blaze THC in his Tuxedo) Blaze THC:(Coming down the Isle Escorted by her father Shadow)*Smiles* Jack: (Smiles) Preacher: Dearly beloved we are gathered here to day to join Jack the Hedgehog and Blaze the Hedgecat in Holy Metromony Amy & Patricia: (Sheding Happy Tears) Darkstorm:(Hanging from the ceiling) Preacher: Do you Jack take Blaze a your wife in sickness and in health till death do you part? Jack: I do Preacher: Do you Blaze THC take Jack the Hedgehog as your Husband? Blaze THC: I do Prechear: then I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you Jack the Hedgehog my kiss the bride Jack: (Kisses Blaze THC) Preacher: Now can we hurry I got another wedding to do and it is with the Bride named Amy Rose and the groom named Sonic the hedgehog Amy: EEE, I can't wait Sonic: (Blushes) Jack: (TO Blaze THC) Come on, it's time to go home, my sweet kitten Blaze THC:(Purring) (So Jack & Blaze went home inside a car with a sign at the back saying "Just Married") (At Jack & Blaze THC's House) Jack: We're here Blaze THC:(Gets out of the car) Jack: (Gets out of the car) (To Driver) Thanks for the ride Driver: No problem (Drives away) Jack: (Opens the door for Blaze THC) After you Blaze THC:(Kisses Jacks cheek) Jack: (Blushes) Aww, thank you, my beautiful kitten Blaze THC: Aren't ya carry me. Jack: Oh right (Carries Blaze THC into their home) Home Sweet Home (4 to 6 months later at the Hospitle) Jack: (Waiting in the waiting room) Blaze THC:(Screaming because she is giving birth) Jack: (Whistling a tune) Yautjan Nurse: Paya Jack? Jack: Yes? Yautja Nurse: Your Mate is ready and need I say your baby is beautiful Jack: Ok coming (Goes inside) Blaze? I am here Yautjan Doctors: Your baby is adorable. Blaze THC: It is a girl Jacky, a girl Hedgehog (Giggles) Jack: (Looks at the Newborn Baby Girl) Awww, she is adorable like a shining Star The Newborn:(Sneezes and Stardust is seen) Jack: (Sniffs) Is that...Stardust? Blaze THC: Stardust thats gonna be her name Jack: Her name is Perfect Stardust: (Giggles and star dust appears) Jack: Aww, your so cute Darkstorm: (Appears) You summon Blaze? Jack: It's ok, it's just that, my wife gave birth to a healthy baby Girl Hedgehog Predator Elder: Congradulations Paya. Jack: That's Jack the Hedgehog & thanks Stardust:(Grabs the Elders finger) Predator Elder:(Chuckles) Jack: Stardust is like an Angel (Hears the Phone ringing) I'll get it (picks up the phone) Hello? Patricia: (In phone) It's Patricia, Dr. EggPlankton is up to no good, we need your help Jack: I'm on my way. (Hangs up the Phone) I gotta go, Dr. EggPlankton is up to no good, see you later Predator Elder: I am coming with ya, I need the excirsize Blaze THC: I'll stay at Darkstorms, I don't think Stardust is Ready to see you Work Jacky Jack: Ok, Blaze, keep an eye on our little baby Girl, while I got EggPlankton to defeat (Goes out of the Hospital) See you later (Turns into Ogre Jack) Ogre Jack: OGRE JACK! (Flys to Station Square) Let's do it, to it ! (So Jack flys to Station Square to defeat Dr. EggPlankton once again) (XD XD XD Friggin Halarious) The End Category:Backstories